


Kiva同人－音渡（红家父子）：白色协奏曲（白色情人节篇）

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga





	Kiva同人－音渡（红家父子）：白色协奏曲（白色情人节篇）

“爸爸…白色情人节应该还什么礼呢？”红渡似乎很苦恼，嘟着嘴巴歪着头，对着躺在沙发上哼着调子的青年发问。  
“什么？！小渡你收到女生送的情人节礼物了吗？！”青年就和吃了兴奋剂一样从沙发上一跃而起。不过他似乎并不是为了儿子而太过开心，反而是自己一脸苦大仇深，“我都没收到礼物！”  
“爸爸…你是穿越来的…这里不可能有那时候送给你礼物的女孩子吧…”小渡声音蔫蔫的吐槽，但早就被忽略了。  
没错，眼前和小渡年龄相差并不算非常大的男子就是小渡的父亲。他是从过去穿越来的红音也。姑且不问这次穿越来的目的和原因，总之就是他现在很享受当代女孩子的时尚流行造型。  
“来来来！小渡，”音也把儿子的肩勾过来，“哪个女孩子？可不可爱？是御姐？萝莉？女王？上班族？高中生？还是大家闺秀？”  
“额……小区门口发传单的姐姐…”  
“嗯……那也是有进步的。”这次音也难得没说出来狠话，只是拍了拍未来的儿子，“以你的性格能找到一个姑娘给你巧克力就不错了。  
其实啊其实，小渡忽略了很多话。比如那个巧克力是传单附赠的奖品，又比如他多了一块巧克力是因为之前找小提琴材料是恰好找到了那个姐姐丢失的小猫，所以这次作为谢礼给他的。  
不是小渡自己不承认，而是他的小脑袋里根本不理解说的必要。  
“如果是我的话，当然是拉一首美妙的情曲送给她。就像罗密欧与朱丽叶一样，在她出来阳台时在楼下演奏。以我红音也的知名度，一首曲子就值几万美元！”也不知道因为这个理由，音也扪心无愧的欠了多少债。  
“不是你送，是我送啊……爸爸……”儿子在一边面不改色的吐槽。而且那个姐姐干嘛要没事站阳台，演奏一定会被邻居赶走的。但是音也根本没听儿子的吐槽。两个人此时的人格温度大概是恰好相反的吧。  
“既然是我红音也的儿子，你的提琴技术也是相当不错的！”当然这个建议小渡没能接受，毕竟他还是一心向着女孩子还是接受礼物会更开心，不排除那个是传单副赠品的回礼。  
最后在身为儿子的求问下，音也决定上街走一遭看看。不过因为他喜欢美女相伴，因此小渡再次摊上了女装的要求。蕾丝连衣裙，清新小坎肩，丝袜和短靴，加上森女系背包和卷发假发。即使保留着一点男性特征但是清秀的小渡还是蛮像女孩子的。  
音也对自己的品味很满意，当然就不要在意东西是从哪里得到的。只是他根本没发现周围人看到那么高大的一位“女生”都对着红渡投来了怎样的目光。还有就是，这鞋弄的小渡脚痛死了。  
转了一圈后，音也看上了一个活动上情侣茶杯套装。“就这个了！”他拉着小渡就上去。  
但是那个是不是情侣就不会给的特别企划，只是音也带着“老爹带你装情侣”的信心二话不说就坐在了柜台前。吓得小渡抬头都不敢抬头，毕竟那么近，即使音也再怎么夸他自己审美好这也会被拆穿吧？  
“请问…”  
“我们要那个情侣茶杯。”音也指着只要登记就可以免费拿的特别企划限定奖品说，真是脸不红气不喘。  
“爸——额…喂…”小渡差点就要叫爸爸了，还好想到赶忙闭嘴。但是声音即使再笑，还是有点男性的低沉。  
服务员一脸奇怪的盯着小渡，小渡恨不得捂脸。显然服务员对于小弟脸上的男性特征起了疑心。“客人，这个是只给情侣的——”  
“我们就是情侣！看不出来么？”音也笑的那叫一个灿烂。小渡只觉得心里咯噔一下。这下子不光被揭穿的误会，还会被当作女装癖。  
于是小渡的手指在桌子下面揪了揪自家老爸的衣服，却被拍掉了手。  
可能音也是以为服务员觉得两个人年龄又差，因此现编句子：“我们是师生恋。在那个大学的校园里，樱花树下，我和她相遇。就和梦幻一样，我们的爱情超越家长学校的阻拦，走到了今天。”  
“哈…”服务员一脸呆着看着吟诗一样的男子。小渡在心里呐喊那个电视剧开头般的台词是怎么脱口成章的？！  
看着服务员还不信，音也耐性也没了。一拍桌子。“还不信？你懂不懂新人顾客？非让我证明？”  
想要阻止父亲的小渡紧张的拉住对方袖子，却被音也一把揽过腰，深深吻了上去。  
小渡和服务员都被突如其来的行动下的一愣。主要是小渡，整个人都睁大眼睛僵住。要不是假发刘海挡住，大概就要被服务员看到他脸上不自然的惊容了。  
嘴唇的触感真实传来，带着音也独有的自信霸道和任性，肆意剥夺小渡亲吻的主动权。直到最后松开，小渡都没能恢复过来，只是脸颊涨红。  
“懂了吗？”音也笑着挑眉问道。服务员态度顿时转变，笑盈盈的让他们签字拿了礼物，当然名字和电话是假的。  
“好啦，帮儿子拿到礼物也是必要的义务。”音也乐呵呵的拍着小渡的肩，随后自顾自的走掉。  
留着小渡抱着杯子差点就要去墙角捂脸，“爸爸…刚才………！”  
总之结尾就是，送礼时发现那个姐姐辞职不干了。接手的是一位大伯，依旧发着传单和巧克力。  
而红渡也留着两个杯子，放在橱柜里。一个是自己用，而另一个没人用，因为父亲已经不在了。


End file.
